Jojo's Alternate Adventure: Jojolion
'Jojo's Alternate Adventure: Jojolion '''is the eighth part of Jojo's Alterate Adventure, it is set in the coastal, fictional, Japanese town of Nishimoto, where, after an earthquake, a mysterious set of rock formations, known as the Wall Eyes appeared, blocking the view of the ocean, weeks afterwards, high shool senior student, Tano Nijimura, finds a girl in torn clothes under some rocks, she believes her name is "Joni", and Tano, along with the Kujo family, tries to help Joni find out more about her past. Obviously, this part is a retelling of the original Jojolion, an it is also set in the alternate universe of Old Yellow Bricks, where Adriano Pucci reset the original universe into a new one. Plot Girl in the Wall Eyes In the year of 2011, an earthquake occured and devastated Japan, but one town got more than some destroyed houses. One Tano Nijimura, a high school senior at the time, was exploring the outskirts of Nishimoto, his home town, where an odd barricade had formed after the earthquake, the locals had named it " The Wall Eyes" due to the indents and holes in the rock that somewhat resembled eyes. As Tano was walking around the Wall Eyes, he found something odd, a hand sticking out from underneath a rock, he immediately tought that someone had been crushed during the earthquake, if they were dead, Tano at leats had to see who it was. He tried and tried to lift up the rock and eventually managed to flip it to the side, revealing that underneath was a girl in a torn sailor uniform, she didn't look dead or even harmed, Tano helped her get up and the girl soon woke up and stood on her own, Nijimura took the opportunity to ask who the girl was, she said she only remembered the name "Joni" or something like it, Tano assumed it was her name and they just went along with it. Tano's girlfriend, Yuko Matsumoto soon appeared, presumably to see where he was, and immediately got angry when she saw her boyfriend with a girl she had never seen before. Tano escorted Joni to a nearby hospital, to be sure she was fine. The Bite Mark The next day, Tano went to see Joni at the hospital, arriving at her room, she got up and Tano handed her a candy bar and sat down to talk to her for a moment, he eventualy noticed a star-shaped mark on the back of her neck, surrounded by a dotted line, Tano asked Joni about it and she replied that the dots must be a bite mark, as she is always feeling a sharp pain there. A nurse got into the room to say that Joni was fine, no major wounds or fractures, so she got dressed in her old torn clothes and left with Tano. Tano had the idea to get Joni some new clothes, because she couldn't walk around with a torn and ripped sailor uniform, so they headed to a clothing shop by the Wall Eyes, as Tano was talking to the clerk and Joni was looking around, a robber came in and grabbed Joni, threatening to slit her throat if Tano or the clerk tried doing anything, as the robber walked closer to the clerk to get the money, a ghostly arm appeared behind Joni and choked the thief, throwing him to the ground, the clerk at the store didn't know what just happened, while Tano and Joni wodnered what the arm was. As the two left the shop with Joni's new clothes, Tano tripped as he felt a sharp pain in his leg, he pulled up the leg of his pants and saw a bite mark that he could swear wasn't there before he went to the Wall Eyes. Electric Wizard Joni spent the night at Tano's house, they later woke up and Joni met Tano's mother, who said that the mysterious girl reminded her of the daughter of an old co-worker of hers, whose name was Akane Higashikata, Joni felt this name was familiar and decided to go with Tano to ask about it around town, they soon found a man who knew Akane personally, and who kindly gave them directions to Akane's apartment downtown, but when the two left, the man looked back forwards with a suspicious look on his face. Arriving at the apartment building, Joni asked the man behind the counter for the keys for Akane Higashikata's room, the man gave them the key, not before saying that Akane hadn't lived there for a long time, but Joni rushed upstairs to the room and opened it, desperate for any answers she could get. The room was completely empty, not a person in sight, Tano caught up and helped Joni look around. As they walked around the room, the kept on hearing a gurgling sound from somewhere, when Joni checked the bathroom, she saw a teenage girl, with the sides of her mouth slit open and the top of her head bent back. Joni was horrified, and it only got worse when the girl turned her head towards her and said "I'm still here" before a bird-like robot dressed in a black cloak jumped out at her, swinging a scythe, presumably to do the same to Joni what it did to the girl. Joni screamed at Tano to leave the apartment and he obeyed as soon as the dead, pale girl appeared and dragged Joni back into the bathroom, the man who gave them directions showed himself, appearing from a cupboard in the living room and saying his name was Isobe Tasuku and the zombie girl holding Joni was back form the dead due to what he called a "Stand", specifically, his stand, Electric Wizard. Isobe sneaked into the apartment before Tano and Joni got there, he then killed a girl outside, dragged her body into the apartment and laid the trap there. As Electric Wizard got closer to kill Joni, the ghostly arm from the previous day appeared and showed its full form, as a humanoid mechanical being wearing a cap with two odd buttons on it and with rather long, spiky hair. The figure swatted Isobe's Stand away, making it bang its head against a wall and making Isobe bleed from where his Stand was damaged, Joni's Stand then retreated behind her, not before punching the undead girl away and freeing its user. Just when Joni thought she saved herself, Electric Wizard appeared behind her and threatened to slit her neck with its scythe, Joni's Stand attacked again, but Isobe's Electric Wizard dodged, Joni noticed that this time her Stand's hand was some type of crystal, presumably diamond, assuming her Stand's ability, she sent it towards Isobe, it merely touched the floor at his feet, but it soon turned white and crystalline, Joni then let Electric Wizard and the girl get her again, Joni's plan then went into effect, she noticed that Isobe always stomped for a moment when celebrating his, supposed, victory, so she turned the floor into Gypsum, a very weak crystal and made him break it, Isobe fell down to the floor below, Joni broke free and used her Stand to grab him by the collar of his shirt, throw him into the air and use a barrage of punches on him, finishing off by punching Isobe out of a nearby window. Tano went back inside after hearing all of the noise and saw the dead girl, the broken floor and window and asked what happened, Joni explained it all and they continued to look around,the apartment, they found a picture of Akane, another girl and a boy with long-ish hair. Meet the Family Tano had the idea to introduce Joni to some of his friends, the rich Kujo family in the outskirts of Nishimoto, who run the Kujo Fruit Company. He took Joni to their estate, where the current owner of their company, Josuke Kujo, greeted them and let them in, Joni is the one to ask if Josuke could take her in, he agreed to adopt her, as long as she helped the rest of the family when possible. After Tano left, Josuke went up to Joni and angrily told her to stay away from the attic of the house, Joni said she would obey him and Josuke lead Joni to her room. Black Masses Joni woke up the next day to Josuke telling her that if she ever needed him during the day, he'd be at the orchard behind the house, working, she nodded in agreement and went back to sleep, she woke up a few minutes after with a girl around her age sitting on her legs, the girl greeted Joni and said her name was Inaba, the youngest child of Josuke Kujo, a swarm of dark cubes in a humanoid shape then appeared behind Inaba and poked Joni on her forehead, Inaba explained her Stand, Black Masses, and how it could curse anyone it touched and the cursed person would die in 2 hours if they were unable to tag Inaba back. Inaba used her Stand to form a skateboard of sorts to get a head start from Joni, who jumped out of bed and ran after Inaba, not bothering to get her shoes or sailor cap, Joni followed the pieces of Black Masses around the house, which only lead her to dead ends and other rooms with no Inaba Kujo in sight, so she assumed the girl must've been outside, so Joni dashed to the backyard and into the orchard. Joni had to be careful not to bother Josuke in his work, so she avoided any dried leaves or branches, to not make noise, Joni then saw Black Masses peeking at her from behind a tree, she ran after it, hoping to get to Inaba before it was too late. Surely enough, Inaba was hiding in the trees, she got out of hiding and confronted Joni, but before Joni could punch Black Masses into pieces, Inaba told her that Joni was no longer the cursed person, a man with a white, clsoed jacket and green-dyed hair bangs appeared behind them, walked up to Inaba and pushed her to the ground, saying that she was tagged, the man then grabbed Joni and Inaba by the arms and dragged them inside to angrily tell them to not mess with the orchard while Josuke is out there, refering to Inaba as "Sis" and introducing himself as the oldest son and heir to the Kujo Fruit Company, Joben Kujo. Inaba headed to her bedroom and Joni wanted to do the same, but Joben asked her to follow him into his room, she obliged and followed him, another man was there and the walls were lined with shelves with a few bird cages on them and cabinets that most likely contained files and papers. Blackberry Smoke vs. King Diamond Joben kindly introduced the other man as Shino Kujo, the middle sibling of the family, Joben said that they'd need a judge for this "event", he got a type of aquarium with holes on the sides and placed it on the table at the center of the room, he then walked up the bird cages and asked Joni to pick a bird, she chose a canary and Joben went with a pigeon, he placed the two birds in opposite corners of the aquarium and a piece of food between them before closing the box, the canary was faster and got the food, Joben took the defeat and took the birds out, placing them back in their cages, he got two others birds for each of them and placed them in the box, repeating the process. The third time, the game was tied, Joben got a kestrel and a different canary, his kestrel did nothing, so he secretly used his Stand to break a picture to get Joni to look off to the side and pushed the bird into the food with its other hand, but Shino insisted that his big brother cheated, making Joben angry at him, snarling that he should've gone with the lie if he wanted his 1500 yen, Joni immediately questioned Joben about this "lie" thing and he got angrier, he summoned his Blackberry Smoke, a humanoid in a skintight, dark blue suit and exhaust pipes coming out of its back, and Joni summoned her King Diamond, Shino tried to stop the fight, but he was pushed into the shelves on the wall by Blackberry Smoke, the two Stand users clashed with a rush of punches from both sides, but King Diamond slipped and Blackberry punched Joni in the face, sending her flying backwards into the door. Shino didn't want to see them beating each other up, so he used his Black Mountain Side to create a wall between Joni and Joben before the latter could punch his opponent, Shino grabbed Joben by the shoulders and shouted at him to calm down, after a moment, Joben did so and Shino lifted Black Mountain Side, allowing Joben to apologize to Joni for trying to kill her, she accepted it and headed out and back to her room, to get properly dressed and eat something. After they left, Joben looked down upon Josuke, going back in from the orchard, and then headed downstairs too, as he was also hungry. Master of Luck, Rammstein At the other side of Nishimoto, day after day, Tano Nijimura had tried to win the lottery to get him and his mom a much better life, but every time he tried, he always lost, so he got all the money he had and spent it on various lottery tickets, so he could only possibly win, he filled them all in and headed back to the lottery house the next day, but he did not win, he got extremely angry at this and punched the glass barrier between him and the man behind the counter, but the man fell backwards and Tano just got a bunch of glass shards on his hand and arm. Tano felt like this couldn't have just been a coincidence, but he did not know what else could be happening. A six-armed, three-eyed monk of sorts manifested from thin air behind the clerk of the lottery house and Tano's anger slowly turned to fear. The clerk got to the other side of the counter and faced Tano, he took off his sunglasses and asked if Tano remembered him, when the boy said no, the man said his name was Coda Motonobu, Tano's mom's old boyfriend. Coda said that Tano's mom gave him hell in every possible way, she was always drunk, didn't want to even sleep with him, Tano interrupted Coda's rant to insult him, saying that his mom hated the man for being a creep, but Coda punched Tano back with his Stand's many arms and finally gave away its name, Rammstein. Coda explained that since Tano's mom messed up his life, he would mess up hers by using his luck manipulating powers to never let Tano win the lottery so they'd have to stay in a run down house in the fields. Tano went to hit Coda, but Coda tripped back a little and dodged the attack by pure luck, he taunted Tano by saying that luck is forever on his side, but Tano continued trying to hit Coda, until he touched his shoulder and Coda seemingly froze on the spot, Tano finally landed some punches on Coda's face, before he unfroze and pushed Tano away before he got up and they both walked towards each other, a blue sphere with a yellow heart-shaped indent appeared next to Tano, chains came out of the sphere, attached to a pair of hands, a pair of legs and a water drop-shaped head with an eyeless face projected onto it. Coda's Rammstein went to punch Tano again and the boy would've been hit, if his Stand hadn't punched Rammstein right back, the police soon arrived to break up the fight and arrest the two, but Tano and Coda could not be bothered to obey the cops' orders to "stand still", they dashed at each other and fought like savages, Coda dodged most of Tano's attacks with his enhanced luck and Tano was able to freeze Coda often and hit him over and over, a cop rushed in and tased Coda and Tano, picking them up and putting them in separate police cars. At the station, Tano's mother was called in, a cop explained what happened and Tano's mom slapped Coda in the face and a cop held her back before she could hurt him any more, she payed a fee and took Tano back home, while Coda was sent home as well. Magical Mystery Tour The next day, Tano called Joni through the Kujo family phone number, Joben answered it and passed it to Joni, Tano told her that he knew where they could find some information on Akane Higashikata, at a hospital around the center of Nishimoto, where her mother was being kept for some mental problems she had, so Joni asked to borrow any vehicle available in the house, Inaba offered her bicycle and Joni accepted, she opened the garage and headed off to the hospital, but a girl with long black hair and a bite mark on her arm passed by and was suspicious of Joni, so she turned around and followed her. As Joni pedaled through Nishimoto, she could faintly hear a train's horn somewhere, she knew that a train passed at the other side of town, but she was nowhere near the station, but she continued to pedal, she just thought that the train was loud enough to be heard across the town. Joni's suspicions were brushed off when she saw something brightly colored appear far behind her, it resembled a pink, yellow and blue steam engine with a painted-on smiley face with sharp teeth and blinking, beady eyes, she assumed it was some sort of enemy Stand and pedaled faster and faster to get away from it, she made a sharp turn into an alley and continued through there, as she thought the train was too big to fit in there, but she was proven wrong when a speeding bullet train, colored black, yellow and blue, dashed through the alley, breaking the walls on the sides with no hesitation. Joni drifted in the middle of the alley, blocking the way, she summoned King Diamond, turned its hands into crystal and punched the train, stopping it dead on its tracks, Joni then heard a girl screaming in pain at the other side of the alley, the train disappeared and the girl turned out to be Yuko Matsumoto, Tano's girlfriend who got jealous over him holding hands with Joni, she tried to talk to Joni but spat out blood and a few teeth beforehand. Yuko explained that she decided to make her "weird power" chase down Joni, to know where she was going, Joni did not choose her words carefully when saying that she was going to meet up with Tano and was interrupted by Yuko shouting in anger, thinking that Tano invited Joni to a date, before Yuko unleashed her Stand again, Joni pedaled further into the alley and Yuko summoned her colorful train again, sending it after Joni in its steam engine form. Yuko continued to chase Joni through Nishimoto, Joni managed to trick the enemy Stand and rushed at it, punching through the train and hitting Yuko several times, throwing her on the sidewalk near the hospital. Joni tells Yuko that she just wanted to get ot the hospital to see Akane Higashikata's mother, because Tano believed she could be of help in uncovering Joni's past. Yuko said that Joni reminds her of her half-sister, Joni was curious about who this sister was, and Yuko said her name, Akane Higashikata. Yuko also pointed out that Joni seemed to have a very slightly different skin tone on her left and right and two different eye colors, she brought up the fact that the Wall Eyes seemed to have the ability to fuse two objects, Joni grew more and more confused and Yuko offered to show her what she meant. Joni took both of them to a clearing near the Wall Eyes, with only a few bushes and an abandoned farm in the area, Yuko brushed the leaves past some leaves in a bush and picked up and apple, she asked Joni to turn a leaf into a crystal blade and she obeyed, Yuko cut open the apple to show that, inside, it was more like an orange, Yuko explained that the Wall Eyes have the ability to fuse two objects together, so long as they are underneath the ground, as it did with the seeds for apples and oranges, so it would not be far fetched for it to do the same with people. Back at the hospital, Tano was waiting for Joni, but decided to go and see Akane's mom, Yumako, without her, he was allowed into the psychiatric ward of the hospital and taken to Yuma's room, getting there, she looked normal, but acted much younger than she actually was, she played around with the doctors and read children's books to spend her time, a doctor showed Tano an X-ray of her head, which showed bite marks on her skull, Tano immediately thought that she had a Stand, but did not bring it up, out of fear of being considered crazy. He asked Yumako a few questions about Akane Higashikata and got inconclusive answers, he thanked her and the doctors' for their time and headed out, Joni finally joined him at the entrance of the hospital, but she was very late, Tano told her whatever information he got and they went their separate ways, both passing by a man with a beanie hat, shades and a trench coat without noticing him. The Cursed Man TBA Ringo, Josuke and the Fruit TBA Characters and Stands Major Battles Joni Kujo vs. Isobe Tasuku (Electric Wizard 1 & 2) Joni Kujo vs. Inaba Kujo (Black Masses 1 & 2) Joni Kujo vs. Joben Kujo (Blackberry Smoke vs. King Diamond 1 & 2) Tano Nijimura vs. Coda Motonobu (Master of Luck, Rammstein 1 & 2) Joni Kujo vs. Yuko Matsumoto (Magical Mystery Tour 1 & 2) ''More TBA Category:Story